


Opposites

by RuReadytoSing



Series: 365 day challenge [12]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bickering, Body Swap AU, Dad!Shiro, Injured!Lance, Klanceweek2k16, Lots of dialogue, Love/Hate, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 06:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7747522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuReadytoSing/pseuds/RuReadytoSing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith and Lance hate each other. But the others know the real truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opposites

"Lance."

"Mmmmm?"

"Lance, wake up!!!"

"What?" Lance opened his eyes drowsily, slowly focusing on the boy in front of him. His eyes widened to soccer balls after he blinked his sleep away. "What the fu-"  
Keith shoved his hand over the other's mouth, muffling his surprised shout.

"I know, just shut up for a second!"

"Mmf ugrhh!!!" Lance wrestled his hand off, pushing his teammate away. "What the hell?! Why-"

"I said shut up!"

Lance instantly quieted down, his eyes flickering over Keith's body. Or at least it was supposed to be Keith's body, but _what the hell is he doing in_ my _body?!!!_

"So, we switched bodies." Keith stated the obvious. Lance gave him an _are-you-seriously-kidding-me_ look, and Keith scowled back at him. _Woah, my face does not look good with a scowl._ The red paladin saw the other's frown and tried to force a condescending smirk.

"Ahahaha, you look ridiculous!!!" Lance clutched his stomach, before trying to stifle his laughs when he saw Keith giving him an odd look.

It sounded weird hearing a carefree laugh escape his lips. Keith stood back up to full height, peering down at his own body. _How the hell did this happen?_

“It’s probably that fruit you ate yesterday,” Lance seemingly read his mind.

Or technically, he was already in his mind, _but how does that work, I don’t even know anymore!_ Keith huffed, but waited for his teammate to continue.

“You know, that pink one with the white leaves? You accidentally got it in your mouth and swallowed it right? Dude, you should’ve spit it right out!” Lance scolded, sitting up.

“Then why did I switch with you? And it could’ve been your fault, too.” Keith crossed his arms.

“Okay, yeah, I admit a lot of things are my fault, but not all the time!” Lance threw his arms up, narrowly missing slapping his own face.

“Watch it,” Keith warned, taking a step back. “Don’t want to hit your pretty face, do you?”

“So you admit I’m pretty?” Lance grinned, getting out from under the covers. His grin widened when he noticed a small blush covering the other’s face.

“It took fifteen minutes to wash that green stuff off. And you looked absurd.” Keith turned to hide his blush.

“Oh, you talking about my face mask? You better have washed it off right!” Lance stood up, trying to peer into his own face.

“There’s a right or wrong? I just scrubbed it off!”

“Nooo!!! My poor poor skin!!!” the blue paladin lamented, dragging his hands along his face.

“Stop pulling on my cheeks. I’ll get wrinkles.”

“You already have them from how much you glare all the time.”

“Well fuck you too.”

“Make me.”

Keith opened and closed his mouth, unsure of how to answer.

“Shit, man, I thought you said shut-”

“Let’s pretend this conversation never happened.”

~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Shiro, please?"

"Why do I have to do it?"

"You're the only one Keith listens to!" It was the first time he'd heard Pidge sound so desperate. Shiro was also kind of getting annoyed at how the red and blue paladin couldn't seem to work out their differences, but he didn't know how this would help. "Even if I say anything, they won't listen unless they want to."

"Then you have to make it convincing!"

"Lance might go along with it as a joke, but Keith's in his rebellious stage and-"

"He's always been in his rebellious stage!!!" Pidge stomped their foot, their glasses glinting in the dimmed light. Everyone was most likely still sleeping, so it was just the green and black paladin in the dining room. Shiro raised his arms, trying to placate the frustrated teen.

"Okay, okay, I'll try my best, but I'm not very good at acting..." Shiro trailed off, unusually nervous.

A mischievous grin sprouted on Pidge's face, but they only nodded in content. Shiro sighed, knowing there was no way he could back out of this now.

~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Are you sure this is gonna work?" Hunk asked, hiding around the bend of the hallway. He could hear Keith and Lance arguing in the common room and was waiting impatiently for Shiro to initiate their plan.

"It better. And you're the one who thought of it; you should be more confident!" Pidge whispered, nudging the other softly.

"But it was just a joke..." Hunk trailed off, not wanting to disappoint his fellow paladin.

"Hey guys, did you hear that it's opposite day today?"

Pidge cringed at Shiro's obviously fake voice.

"Are you absolutely sure this is gonna-"

"He's worse than I expected," Pidge groaned, thumping their forehead against the wall. "Neither of them are going to-"

"Opposite day?" Surprisingly, Keith's voice echoed toward them as he seemingly took the bait.

"What the hell is that?" Lance's voice followed and they could tell he was caught as well.

"You see, on a planet close to Earth, there was a day called opposite day where you talk and act in an opposite manner," Shiro's voice still sounded forced.

"Ughhh, we should have done this ourselves," Pidge complained, already on their way into the room.

"Wait," Hunk grabbed their arm, pulling them back around the bend. "Just give him a few more seconds-"

"How does that even work?" Keith's voice sounded more curious than suspicious.

Pidge and Hunk exchanged disbelieving glances. _I can't believe he fell for it._ They smiled at each other before returning their attention to their eavesdropping.

"Keith, you need to be happier and more sociable. Try to hang out with us more instead of training on your own all the time." Shiro stated, giving Keith a stern glance.

"Ahaha, sorry?"  
It was barely a whisper, but the two gasped at the red paladin's apology. _Is this possibly, actually working?_

"Lance, you need to be a bit more serious and not flirt with Allura as much. Also, try to be a bit more on time and concentrated on training," Shiro lectured, also giving the blue paladin a stern look.

"Sorry."

"So now that that's settled, you guys better celebrate opposite day to its fullest!" Shiro exclaimed.

"Wait, but if it's opposite day, then don't you need to act in an opposite way too?"

"Shit," Pidge swore under their breath, pulling against Hunk's hand that was still around their arm. Hunk hesitated before letting go, following behind the shorter teen.

"But he's the leader! Who else is gonna take over?" That was clearly Lance's voice, standing up for his inspiration.

"But if it's opposite day then it'd be the least likely person. So Pidge?"

"Which one of you just said that?" Pidge entered the room, glaring at both of them.

"You're not following the rules, Pidge! You're supposed to do the opposite!" Keith laughed, wrapping an arm around Lance. The taller boy scowled at the other, making the other three paladins raise their eyebrows in surprise. _Since when does Lance scowl? Glare, yeah, but scowl?_ The three teammates exchanged worried glances, not sure of how else to react.

Keith and Lance met eyes, and something passed between the two of them. "We're gonna go train together, so if you guys wanna join us then feel free!" Keith's voice was unusually excited as he lowered his arm to Lance's back, gently pushing him in the direction of the training room.

"We're coming too," Pidge stated, giving the other two no time to argue. Something also passed between the three paladins and they gave each other a nearly indiscernible nod, quickly following behind their fellow team members.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~

 

"This can't be happening." Pidge whispered, but Shiro and Hunk were thinking the same thing.

Keith was laughing, laughing so hard tears were coming out of his eyes as he swung around his double-edged sword. Lance had an ever-present frown on his face as he kept barely dodging Keith's attacks when he could usually dodge and attack at the same time. His bayard was still in his pocket, seemingly forgotten as it took all his concentration to dodge the potentially dangerous sword.

"Did we break them?" Hunk asked worriedly, watching as Keith let out a loud whoop of victory when he managed to knock Lance back with the hilt of his sword. It looked like Lance was finally getting used to his rifle and was now narrowly missing blowing off Keith's head.

"Shouldn't we stop them?"

"No. This is the weirdest thing I've ever seen," Shiro admitted, slowly walking backwards until his knees hit the side bench. He sat down, quietly observing the two fighting paladins.

"Pidge?" Hunk turned to the shorter one for help.

"Nah, why would we want to ruin their moment?"

"Their moment?"

"They're having another moment. Let's just leave them be," Pidge suggested, quietly sneaking out of the room. Hunk took one last glance at the two fighting, shrugged, then followed after the green paladin. Shiro didn't notice the other two were gone until the fighting had lulled and Keith had successfully pinned Lance with his arm bent behind his back. _Nope. I'm done._ The door opened and closed again, but the blue and red paladin didn't notice, their attention too preoccupied by something else.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~

 

"So, is this how it feels to beat your all-time rival? Man, I could get used to this," Lance muttered, letting go of his own arm.

"It's because your body's too weak. You're never going to beat me if you change back," Keith stated, but he didn't sound very convincing. _What the hell, no one told me Lance is this fit?! But why does he always lose against me. Don't tell me... He's letting me win?_

Keith growled as anger coursed through his body. He swiftly flipped them over so his body was pinned under him.

"Stop getting all angry with my face! I'm gonna get wrinkles!" Lance complained, squirming under him. It felt weird seeing his own body pinned to the ground, but Keith was beyond angry now.

"Why aren't you taking our training seriously?" Keith changed his grip to his shoulders, shaking them violently.

"Woah dude, calm down! And how the hell did you come up with that?!" Lance tried to shake off his grip. He knew how strong he was, but he usually didn't use his full strength so it felt weird to be the receiver of it.

"You're obviously holding back," Keith glared.

"Come on man, I keep telling you to stop glaring; I'm gonna get-"

"Why are you so ripped?! The hell; _how_ are you so ripped?" Keith shouted, shaking him again. _How did I not notice?_ The unspoken question passed between them.

"Well, I, uh..." Lance trailed off, unusually anxious. He started squirming again until his own body shoved him lower to the ground.

"You've been training on your own," Keith accused, glaring again.

"I- Not alone, no, Pidge, Hunk, and I thought we needed some more practice since both you and Shiro are super ripped, like, you have abs and Shiro's arms, have you seen how big his guns are? Like damn, how did he-" He cut off when he noticed Keith ducking his head. "Hey, what's wrong?" _Did I say something wrong?_

"Shut up," Keith finally looked up and Lance grinned at how flustered he made the other. _Shit, I wish we were back in our own bodies; I'd give anything to see him blush like that!_

"You okay there Keith? Your face is awfully red," Lance teased.

"I always knew you were a narcissist," Keith smirked, leaning closer. "You think you're so beautiful when you actually aren't."

"Says the person leaning toward their own face," Lance smirked back, finally managing to slip out from under his own body. "Come on, it's time for lunch." He grabbed the other's hand, pulling him toward the dining area.    
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
"We broke them," Hunk cried, putting his head on his arms. The food in front of him lay untouched as he groaned miserably.

"Yeah. This backfired big time," Pidge commented, cautiously glancing at the two paladins across from them. They were quietly conversing while occasionally stealing food from each other's spoons. "Shit, now they're indirectly kissing. Gross," the green paladin scrunched their nose, but ate another spoonful of green goop.

"Language Pidge!" Shiro scolded from behind them. He laid a reassuring hand on Hunk's shoulder, making the yellow paladin glance up at him warily. "They'll be fine. It's just for today," he smiled.

"What if it's not?" Hunk sunk even lower than before, burying his face in his arms again.

"Better be," Pidge muttered, shifting their eyes toward their leader.  "It's all your fault," they accused, but there wasn't much bite to it.

"Hey, you wanted them to get along right? And now they are,” Shiro laughed awkwardly as he watched his two teammates bicker while they stole each other’s food.

He’d noticed Keith had taken five bites while Lance had only swooped in once. Either they’re getting really good at acting as each other, or they really have switched personalities.

“Were they always like this?” Allura asked from the head of the table. She was watching the red and blue paladins with a curious look.

“It’s Shiro’s fault,” Pidge stated, sticking their tongue out at Shiro’s scolding gaze.

“Shiro?” Allura turned her attention to the leader.

“Pidge tricked me into tricking Lance and Keith,” Shiro admitted, rubbing the back of his neck.

“And they actually fell for it,” Hunk muttered, regretting he ever brought it up to Pidge. _It’s all my fault._ Hunk somehow managed to sink even lower, groaning loudly. Pidge gave their friend a worried glance before their expression changed to one of determination. They silently stood up, grabbed both Hunk and Lance’s jackets, and dragged them off toward the lab.

After the initial shock wore off, Shiro also stood up. “Keith, follow me,” he demanded, walking toward the common room. Lance followed nervously, not knowing what exactly was happening.

~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Lance, bro, you know you can tell us anything right?” Hunk asked, giving his friend a worried look. He took another bite of what looked like oatmeal; Pidge had found some left over in the lab and had refused to eat it.

“Yeah, Lance, you’re acting really weird today,” the green paladin stood on their tiptoes, trying to peer into the other’s eyes.

Keith turned his head away, crossing his arms stubbornly.

“Blegh, this is so gross,” Hunk stuck his tongue out, scraping the oatmeal-like food off of his tongue. “It tastes like glue.”

“Oh, that’s regrettable,” Keith muttered, watching his friend with an amused smirk.

“Pfft. Ahahahahaha,” Pidge burst out laughing, surprising the other two.

“Pidge? You alright?” _Is everyone going crazy?!_ Hunk reached out to his teammate, afraid the castle was going berserk again.

“It’s so regrettable. Get it? Regret in a bowl? Regret-a-bowl?” Pidge covered their mouth, trying but failing to stifle their laughs.

“Pffwahahaha, good one Lance,” Hunk joined in, eyeing the blue paladin through his bellowing laughter.

The blue paladin was giving them a confused expression.

 _He just said a pun, but he didn’t realize it?!_ Hunk and Pidge exchanged worried glances, knowing for sure now that something was really, truly wrong with their teammate.

~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Shiro, did I do something wrong?” Lance asked, eyeing the three warily. Allura and Coran had followed them into the control room saying they needed to make sure the castle was in working order, but Lance knew they were there to eavesdrop.

“You’re taking this opposite day game a little _too_ seriously,” Shiro muttered, putting a hand on the other’s shoulder.  

“Sorry?”

“Like now. The real Keith would have said, ‘I do everything to the best of my abilities’ or something like that. Not apologize.”

“I must agree, Keith. The both of you are taking this trick too seriously,” Allura added, walking over to them.

“Wait, trick? This was a trick?” Lance took a step away from them, narrowing his eyes.

Allura realized her mistake, giving Shiro an apologetic smile. The leader sighed, taking a step closer. “We thought it’d help to get you two to get along better. But-”

“Ahahaha,” he was cut off by the sound of Keith’s laughter. Shiro’s eyebrows rose; he’d never heard Keith sound so carefree before. _Wait a second..._ His eyes caught Allura’s as they realized they’d both come to the same conclusion.

“Hey Lance?”

“Yeah?” the red paladin raised his head, wiping invisible tears from his eyes. “Man, you actually thought tricking us would help us get along? Tough luck; there’s no way Keith and I are-” he stopped abruptly, covering his mouth with both hands. “Shit.”

“Did you happen to switch bodies with Keith?” Allura asked what everyone in the room was wondering.

The questioned paladin’s head lowered to the ground, but his silence was enough of an answer.

“You should’ve just told us. We would have believed you,” Shiro smiled understandingly.

“Yes, Lance. You can come to us for anything that may be troubling you,” Allura added, a reassuring smile blooming on her face.

“Thanks-”

‘Errrrrrrghhh, errrrrrrr, Rrrrrrrrrr.’ Red lights flashed as the distress signal went off. Allura ran to the control panel, her eyebrows scrunching when she read the alarm warning.

“There is an enemy ship headed toward the castle!” she yelled, typing furiously on the panel. “You need to get in your lions right away!”

“What happened?” Pidge ran into the room, followed closely by their other team members.

“There’s an enemy ship headed toward us. We need to get in our lions,” Shiro stated, beckoning everyone closer. “Lance’s lion is still being repaired, so he can either stay here or-.”

“I’m going with you guys!” Lance’s voice echoed in the control room as he took a step forward. He glared at them, daring anyone to go against him.

“He can come with me,” Keith’s hand rose above everyone’s heads.

“Then we’ll leave it up to you,” Shiro stated, leaving no time for the other two to argue. He gave everyone a firm nod and they quickly divided.

~~~~~~~~~~

 

“You only agreed to go to make sure your body doesn’t get hurt.” There was no question in his voice.

“That too,” Lance answered honestly, beckoning the other to follow him. They were both jogging with their heads hunched low, carefully making their way around the enemy ship. They’d left Red with Hunk guarding her in favor of sneaking around the ship to make sure there were no prisoners.

“There’s no one here, where did all the guards go?”

“Don’t let your guard down, they-”

Three shots were heard and Lance’s body moved on its own; Keith pushed Lance down to the ground along with him. Laser bullets hit the wall not too far from them. They jumped back onto their feet, running straight towards what they believed to be the exit. Keith tried to stay as close as he could to the other paladin without restricting his movement.

The door was in sight when suddenly, a mass of soldiers surrounded them. They stood back to back, raising their weapons in tandem. Lance nervously glanced over at Keith; even though they’d trained a bit with their rivals’ weapons, Keith hadn’t gotten very good at using it correctly. But he had other things to worry about now.

Keith wasn’t surprised to see the soldiers attacking Lance first. What he _was_ surprised to see, however, was Lance doing perfectly aimed slices at their middles, where it was easiest to cut them in half. He wasn’t able to voice his surprise though, because five soldiers came running at him at once.

He easily dodged the first blow, then shot the other soldier in the head. He continued to dodge, realizing he was at a disadvantage with his long-ranged weapon. A stabbing pain shot through his body and he looked down to see a pole jabbed through his chest.

“Keith!!!” He heard Lance’s panicked shout from nearby. He jumped back, the piercing pain disappearing and fading to a dull throb. He regained his balance and looked around him. There were still too many soldiers for two people to take down, and he wasn’t sure he’d be able to make it through while in Lance’s injured body.

“The blue and red paladin. Join my ranks or die a formidable death,” an unfamiliar voice stated maliciously. They turned to see what looked to be a Galran general holding a gun-like weapon aimed straight at Lance. No, he was aiming at Keith’s body.

“Do I know you?” Keith sneered audaciously. Lance held back a smirk but tensed when the gun moved to point towards him.

“What the hell man, we were just about to kill all your soldiers, too,” Lance returned the general’s attention to Keith’s body, realizing a little too late what he was doing. _Ahhh, fuck it!_

“Yeah, you ruined all our fun,” Keith caught on, successfully diverting the general’s attention back to him.

“You’re a horrible general. You’re sending your soldiers into a massacre,” Lance smirked, swinging Keith’s red sword around.

Keith watched as the general’s grip tightened on the weapon. He also saw him pulling the trigger and Lance’s body’s instincts kicked in again. A pulsing pain hit him in three different spots as he dove toward his own body. He hugged his body to Lance’s chest, rolling to lessen the impact.

 _Kabooooom!_ An explosion shook the whole ship, jostling the two out of their positions. Keith hissed in pain as he sat up to try to regain his surroundings, but Lance hugged his face to his chest, obscuring his vision. By how much he was trembling, Keith could guess what had happened. With shaking hands, Lance laid him down on the ground and took his own upper body armor off. He also took off his jacket and shirt, then bundled it up before pressing it tightly over Keith’s chest wound.

“Hrrrng!”

“Keith, I’m sorry, stay with me,” Lance repeated. Tears ran down his cheeks. Keith had never seen himself cry. He’d always been too scared to look in a mirror while water poured out of his eyes. Now, seeing his face scrunched up and tears dripping off his jaw, he wished he’d never seen. It was even worse than the searing pains throughout his body. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to force the image out of his mind.

He groaned again when Lance pressed down harder. “The other three are on their way!” he shouted. Sure enough, he could faintly feel them coming closer. “Please don’t die, open your eyes, please!” Keith could feel his arms shake even more. He forced his eyes open, staring into his own eyes. He could see the faint purple streaks in his iris. Lance lowered his face closer to Keith’s. Their eyes were only a few inches apart now.

“Lance!!!” The loud shout caused his head to jolt against the other’s and their foreheads collided. A short bout of disorientation took over before Keith realized he wasn’t in pain anymore. He was hovering over a tall boy’s body with his hands pressed tightly against his chest. _No. No, no, no! This is not happening!_

“Lance!!!” the voice that had interrupted them was getting closer. Keith turned to see the rest of their teammates sprinting toward them. He could only continue to cradle Lance’s head in his arm, using his other hand to firmly press his shirt against the open wound. A weird sense of deja vu took over him.

_He’ll make it. He made it last time; he’s going to make it this time too._

~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Is he gonna be okay?”

“Yeah, he’s gonna live right?”

Allura’s heart broke at Pidge and Hunk’s tearful gazes.

“He probably won’t be out by tonight, but we need to keep an eye on him.” Their leader answered for her, giving everyone a reassuring smile.

“I’ll take first watch.” Keith sat on the couch; he didn’t look like he was going to move either way.

“Tell us if his condition changes,” Shiro nodded, knowing what Keith wanted.

“What? I wanted to- Hey!” Pidge grabbed Hunk’s sleeve, dragging him out of the room. Allura and Coran gave him one last worried glance before slowly following after the others.

~~~~~~~~~~

 

‘Fsshhhhhhhh.’ The sound of the capsule opening echoed throughout the near-silent room. A tall figure stumbled out of the egg-shaped pod, yawning loudly.

“You’re awake.” Keith’s head slowly swiveled around before his eyes bore down on the other.

“Man, what happened? Did I save someone again?” Lance grinned, wobbling over to sit next to the red paladin. He giggled before resting his head on Keith’s shoulder.

Keith tensed, but responded emotionlessly, “No, _I_ was the one who saved _you_.”

Lance’s eyes clouded with confusion before realization made them explode into basketballs. “Shit, dude, I’m sorry you had to-”

“What is up with your body?”

“What?” Lance’s eyes fogged up again. He’d been expecting Keith to scold him, not ask him a random question.

“Your body; it’s like it’s reflexively defensive?”

“Huh?”

“When someone’s in danger, especially when other people you care about are in danger, your body just moves on its own. It’s freaky.”

“Oh yeah? Well I think that’s better than being reflexively offensive!”

“What the hell?”

“I was going to switch weapons with you since you’re horrible at using my rifle, but I couldn’t get myself to let go of your bayard. Like, it didn’t want me to either? Your body’s been trained so much that fighting comes to it naturally. I wasn’t even thinking half the time,” Lance admitted.

“You think while fighting?” Keith raised his eyebrows, surprised at such a statement.

“Yeah, but doesn’t everybody?”

“No wonder you get hurt all the time.”

“Hey! I don’t get hurt _all_ the time,” Lance defended, but sighed. _Who am I kidding, I do always get hurt._

“Your thoughts are deafening,” Keith complained, covering his ears.

“Like you know what I’m thinking.”

“I’m such a failure, I always get hurt. I’m such a damsel in distress.”

“The hell? Technically you’re the one who saved me so-” Lance cut himself off, realizing he was just proving Keith right. “Man, I’m not fit for this job.”

“This isn’t a job.”

“So I can’t quit?”

Keith froze, his eyes snapping toward the other’s. Lance was looking down at his hands, clenching them tightly. _Shit, he’s serious._

“If I don’t get to quit, then no one does,” Keith claimed, grabbing Lance’s clenched fist. He squeezed hard enough to stop their shaking.

“Hahaha,” Lance laughed halfheartedly, trying to laugh off his anxiety.

“What?”

“Are you trying to reassure me?”

“Wha- No!”

“Because it’s surprisingly working,” Lance turned his head to smile up at the other. Keith’s face bloomed into a rose, making the taller teen chuckle.

A comfortable silence washed over the room. They could hear the mice’s feet pitter-pattering closeby, and knew someone might be eavesdropping, but it didn’t matter. Until the others came, this moment was all their own.

“Hey, how long did it take for me to wake up?” Lance sat up, leaning backwards on his hands.

“Only a few hours. I guess you weren’t as injured as we thought. Wait, does it hurt anywhere? Are you fully healed?” Keith leaned towards him, searching his eyes for any hints of pain.

“Nah, I’m fine. Just a little sore,” Lance admitted, leaning closer. “So, it’s still the same day?” he swiftly returned to the subject.

“Same day? Why?” Keith looked genuinely confused as he rummaged around in his pocket. He took out one of Pidge’s inventions and clicked it on. “Yeah, it’s 11:50 right now.” His eyes gained clarity after he whispered the time.

“Hey, can I ask one last question?” Lance’s voice was barely a whisper, but Keith felt like it was echoing around him.

“Yeah?”

“Do you still hate me?” Lance smirked down at him, waiting patiently for his answer.

Keith took in a deep breath before returning Lance’s smirk.  “Yes. I hate you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who got sucked into Voltron hell super late? Hehe, I heard it’s Klance week this week, and saw Day 2’s prompt (love/hate) and couldn’t help but type this up! It took me a few days, but here it is!
> 
> (Thank you so much for reading!!! ^o^ Disclaimer: I do not own Voltron or any of the characters!)


End file.
